


Whisk

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “You want to bake a cake?” Tony asked, searching the words for any additional context there may be. Steve had confessed to him what he thought fondue was, so Tony wasn’t entirely sure Steve hadn’t thought ‘bake a cake’ was a key for some sort of sexual euphemisms.





	Whisk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseupwiseupeyesup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseupeyesup/gifts).



> Me writing a story like fluff, fluff and even more fluff. 
> 
> The original prompt was Tony and Steve bake a cake and thus I delivered. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You want to bake a cake?” Tony asked, searching the words for any additional context there may be. Steve had confessed to him what he thought fondue was, so Tony wasn’t entirely sure Steve hadn’t thought ‘bake a cake’ was a key for some sort of sexual euphemisms.

Not a true one because Tony would know if that one was, but it wouldn’t be the first time Clint had tried to troll Steve. Even if Clint when confronted had insisted it was Natasha, that she was the mastermind behind it. Judging by how hard Natasha had been trying to get Steve back into the dating pool, with overwhelming success, Tony might add, he doubted it. 

“You have that same expression on your face when you can’t figure out why something isn’t working the way you expected.” Steve sighed. “We don’t have to. I just thought, it might be nice?”

“Just to be clear, this isn’t a fondue situation, right?”

Steve flushed scarlet. “Tony! How could you think that?”

“You were the one who thought foods dipped in cheese meant sex. I mean, fondue is sexy, I’ll give you that.” Tony conceded that Steve had a fair point. In fact, they had actually fondued before, in the actual sense of the word, not what Steve had one point thought it had meant.

It had been a surprisingly chaste and goofy date. “But anyways, cake. My question is what kind of cake, or did you get that far yet?”

“I did not.” Steve said. “I thought we could figure that out together.”

“I like chocolate,” Tony suggested, then with a smirk, added. “Though chocolate on chocolate might be a little too rich for your old times sensibilities.”

“Yellow cake.” Steve offered. “Chocolate frosting, though.”

“As long as you’re the one that gets to whip the icing, darling.” It was always a treat to see Steve’s arms in motion, particularly when Steve wore tiny shirts that helped show off his assets even more.

 “You do have to help.”

“Look, I am positive there’s pom poms somewhere in this tower.” Tony would have to ask Jarvis where specifically when Steve was out of range, but he was certain that they were here. He had too interesting of a past for them to not be. “I can cheer you on from sidelines.”

“No.” Steve said, but he did crack a smile meaning he wasn’t truly affronted at the idea. Tony filed that away for future use.

“Okay, fine, I’ll work. But I get to lick the batter.”

“You’ll get salmonella.”

“Steve, Steve, Steve, you have no idea what I ate in MIT.” Tony rolled his eyes, unconcerned. MIT by all accounts should have killed him with all the accidental and then intentional poisonings and yet here he still was.  “My stomach will neutralize the germ before it has a chance to sicken me.”

“Or you could just be patient and wait until it’s done.” Steve commented unimpressed, and looking at Tony, in the way that tended to mean Tony wasn’t going to get his way.

It was not his favorite look on Steve, but fortunately, he wasn’t deterred that easily.

“Or I could eat a batch of frosting by myself. Can’t eat raw cake batter if you give me something else to eat. We’d just have to make two.”

“You make a compelling argument,” Steve paused as if to actually give it some thought, “but no.”

“Buzzkill. If make this was a show it should be called ‘baking with buzzkill’.” Tony make a rainbow hand gesture as if to further his points with theatrics. “Although I’m pretty sure said buzzkill did lots of things growing up that were hmmm, probably not very healthy.”

“Choices borne out of desperation, aren’t the same as choices borne out of excess.”

Tony sighed. “Everything you say sounds so righteous. Although if I kiss you, does that mean I get the power of righteous, too?”

“Hm, I don’t think that’s how it works.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, drawing him closer. “But I’ll never say no to your kisses.”

“No?” Tony asked with a smile plastered on his face. He leaned up as Steve leaned down so they could kiss. It was far from their first kiss and wouldn’t even be close to their last one and Tony would still always be so, so happy that things have worked out between each other.

The cake drifted from Tony’s thoughts with Steve’s lips on him.

Someone cleared their throat. “Boys.” Natasha reminded. “Remember we agreed to keep the PDA to a minimum in the common rooms?”

“Oh, come on, I thought as long as there was no dick touching, and everyone’s clothes stayed on, it was fine?”

“Natasha is right. We probably were getting carried away.” Steve sided with her, the traitor. Tony stuck out his tongue. It could have been in Steve’s mouth but Steve, ever the Boy Scout, had to remind him of things like decorum. “Remember, we were supposed to bake? Baking means food. You like food.”

“I love food.” Tony corrected.

“Try not to make too much of a mess of the kitchen. Though do tell me when you’re done, I could go for some cake.”

“How long were you there exactly?” Tony wondered.

“It’s not my fault you two keep getting lost in each other’s eyes and don’t do simple surveillance checks before seeing if you’re truly alone in a room or not.”

“Ah.” Steve sounded embarrassed, – not the good kind of embarrassed – letting his arms come away from Tony’s waist and fall to his side instead. “I should get better at that.”

“Jarvis would alert us long before there was a problem.” As if Tony hadn’t done everything humanly possible to make sure the Tower would stay safe. All of them deserved a place where they could be at ease and wind down.

Tony deserved a place, he could be utterly in love with his boyfriend, in peace.

“But cake. Cake is good. Let’s do that instead.” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen and away from the communal room, thankfully Steve let him because he could not manhandle Steve without the armor.

Steve was the kind of good sport who let himself be dragged though.

“Cake.” Steve nodded. “Aprons.”

“Why should I?” Tony raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t afraid of a little mess, his workshop was an ode to organized mess. “I’ve gotten a lot worse on me that flour and egg before. You’ve seen what happens to my shirts.”

“I don’t think what you were wearing yesterday counted as a shirt.” Steve narrowed his eyes at the memory, it had seem liked a health hazard to allow Tony to wear it in the workshop when sparks could fly. Then again, Tony had a contentious relationship with proper lab safety outside of Bruce’s lab. “It had too many holes and unidentified stains in it.”

“Look, I had the shirt since like the 90s. It was special, okay?”

“I didn’t make you get rid of it.” Steve reminded. He had only made Tony put on something else. “Anyways, yes, you have to wear an apron. You know Clint has bought so many of them. I’m sure he bought one to annoy you.”

“With my own money, no doubt.” Tony sighed, he would peruse the apron collection later, and he really just wanted cake now so he threw on the first thing without looking at it.

Steve snickered when he turned to him was either a very bad or a good sign.

Tony looked down to see the familiar emblem of Steve’s shield on the chest on otherwise black unisex apron. “Oh. I didn’t notice.”

“It’s cute that ended up being your first choice when you weren’t even paying attention.” Steve smiled, and scoured through the aprons until eventually he found an apron that had the arc reactor emblazoned on it.

Tony nearly thought it wasn’t going to fit at first as it wasn’t built for someone of Steve’s size. It was a little cute to see Steve struggle at first, but he came back him and managed just barely to tie it together on the back.

“There. Now you have your very own arc reactor on your chest.” Tony patted the design gently. “A little stretched but it’s still good. You were the one who said we had to suit up to bake.”

“We do.” Steve busied himself finding the ingredients that were necessary. Apparently it was a recipe he had in his head. Ah, the serum and its effects on memory were truly fascinating. It didn’t seem to be a complete eidetic memory, but was pretty close.

Tony went to find the bowls for mixing and finding a cake pan. He naturally went for the largest one because Steve’s metabolism ensured, he was always hungry. Natasha already said she wanted a slice, and eventually, the other avengers would drift in and claim the cake as their own.

Defensive eating was a very real thing in this Tower.

“Is that the biggest one we have?” Steve asked, overlooking the sole glass dish, skepticism clear in his eyes though it was 9x13, and had a decent depth to it.

Tony shrugged, “We’re more cooks than bakers here.” Making a mental note to find more sizes and buying multiple sets since Steve had a point. If this was going to be a thing in the future, he needed to prepare.

“Right, we’ll make do.”

Baking with Steve wasn’t so dissimilar from fighting with him in battle, they were in sync, though it was their first time, able to read each other’s body language enough that they didn’t bump into each other. Unless when it was intentional, Tony had hip checked Steve a few times, feeling playful and knowing even if Steve was stirring, it wouldn’t make him drop the batter onto the ground.

Though he did make Tony stir after that as if he could keep up with the arms of Captain America, but he gave it a valiant effort nonetheless. Didn’t become an engineer without bulking up in the arms, after all.

Steve prepared the parchment paper with an artist like precision making sure it covered the entire pan without missing anything but still would conform to the liquid and be able to plop out easily when after it was cooled.

Tony pushed the cake into the oven, it had a relatively long bake ahead of it. So it meant, he and Steve had to get to work on the frosting next.

Keeping his hands out of the batter had been a challenge, but the frosting was where his willpower fell apart. Thankfully, even Steve seemed to realize it was a losing battle to fight Tony for a taste, so they each got leftovers after putting it into piping bags to later frost the still baking cake with.

The contrast of cold frosting and completely cooled cake would be divine.

Tony licked his lips, savoring the taste. “Damn, that’s good.”

“It is.” Steve agreed.

“I know something that tastes even better though.” Tony leaned over the table to capture Steve’s lips, pulling back with a smirk immediately, when Steve was left waiting “Ha! That’s payback for the batter.”

“Forgive me, for not wanting you to get sick.” Steve rolled his eyes, fondness clear in them. “Though, I think you need another taste.” Steve walked around the table, having the decency not to liner precariously over it.

The next kiss was longer.

Tony faintly tasted chocolate on Steve’s lips, meaning Steve could probably taste on his own, as well. Though that was hardly the only reason they were kissing.

The oven chiming was the only reason they separated having done nothing but kissed each other senselessly. Red, swollen lips and all. Surprisingly, no one had gotten onto that time about the PDA but it had stayed well within the agreed upon arrangements.

“You know, when this is done,” Tony said, removing the cake from the oven and putting onto an ornate trivet. “We should just eat it all by ourselves. The fruits of our labor, after all.”

“Tony, no.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, as long as you get to feed me the first slice.”

“As long as you feed me mine.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, the tradition not lost on him. “That seems like a very married thing to do which is a problem since you know, we’re not married.”

“I guess, I’ll just have to fix that, huh?” Steve suggested, shyly.

Tony flushed, he wasn’t prone to doing so as much as Steve, who’s skin made him quite beautiful when he blushed with how dark and deep it could go, but still it was obvious how much the words had impacted him.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Tony finally squeaked out.

Steve’s hand came to rest over his on the table, looking at him with such devoted, determined eyes that even a lifetime under the spotlight had made Tony want to hide from him. God, he didn’t deserve Steve but he loved him so very, very much.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26)


End file.
